


Imagine you're shipwrecked and about to give birth....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, F/M, Fpreg, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're shipwrecked and about to give birth....

You didn’t feel the pains before but as the ship tilted and quaked, you panic. The world moved around you. Soon enough, you hit the water and the world went dark. Your body screamed for survival and for the survival of your baby. You’re unsure how you made it to shore, but you did. It was like hell had spit you out.  
As you look off into the distance, you see the ship go down. You’re the only one that has survived.

You sit there for the longest time, numb at what just happened. What about the crew and the captain? What about John, your husband? You want to hold out hope that he’s alive, but you’re not daft. As you sit there, you notice pain, rolling in like the waves on the sand. The pain isn’t immediate but it soon gets stronger and stronger. You’re in survival mode, especially for your baby’s life.

You stand up and is when liquids gush out. You are once again soaked. With each step, the contractions quicken.

You decide you need to make a fire before anything gets too far along. You check your hole to find you still have time. It gets dark by the time the fire is already burning. The firewood took long to find and the work of making a fire just made everything hurt more. Other things have washed up on the shore and you start to built a safe place to give birth as the contractions get worse. The moon is out and at the highest it can be. You’ve been labor info for at least twenty hours now.

The contractions are right on top of each other now. You shed your clothing. Your hand run up and down your belly. You feel the hole and noticed it has gotten wider. You scream in agony, no longer able to keep yourself together after all this misery. You scream as if it’ll bring John back from the dead. He promised he would stay by your side. The baby moves within you, just a slight bit. The pain hasn’t decreased.

Screaming again, you stand and hope gravity will help. Bearing down, another slight movement is made. Reaching down, you feel your hole. It’s open and you put your fingers up to feel the baby’s head. You push many more times and you scream even more, but the head barely peeks out from your hole.

You put your hands to your stomach and push down. You scream as you push with all muscles in your body. Underneath the skin, you feel how hard the baby’s body is. Pushing again and again, blood starts to run down your legs. You’re ripping. The contractions don’t stop. If anything, they’re on top of each other now, never ending, as your hard stomach and back quench continually.

You let out another scream and it’s like everything releases. The baby falls from your body and you catch it. It screams at the top of lungs, to call out for its own father. Your legs are shaking and you sink into the sand. You look up see you have a beautiful baby boy. His eyes look just like John’s.


End file.
